


The Daily life of those behind closed doors.

by Bjork



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween (1978), Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Texas chainsaw masscare
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you not live another day with out the four most disturbing murderers of all time? They were your...'Friends' after all. Sure, they may have gotten on your nerves, frightened you, and even aggravated the boiling blood in your veins. But they depended on you, and needed the smallest of guidance and-Volia! They'd be allowed back into civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You slipped yourself off of your bed, catching yourself looking over and skimming at the slanted texts possessed by many, many, various sorts of books. Your finger tips trailed and grazed over the years old fabrics and textures, drinking in each one and collecting dust in its way. 

Finally, the one which held your destination of searching, you pried it out with the smallest of force, smiling to yourself and plopping back down onto the bed; sandwiched between two homicidal males. 

You opened the book, seeing both of their masked faces twitched down in order to see what you with held in your palms. With out warning, another man approached you, his heavy breathing making itself known as drool escaped the seal of his revealed lips. He may have been disoriented, but he was fully interested and captivated as well. 

“A.” You said simply, the pages passing by the authors notes revealed a simple picture of a well drawn childish apple, the word being in a bold black print to explain it’s example. 

“A is for apple.” You explained to your three viewers, Michael’s masked head turning up slightly to now stare at the side of your face; leaving you to hold back a snicker at his sarcastic action. 

While it may have crossed it down that Michael understood how to read and wasn’t too pleased that you assume he with held stupidity like the other two, he forced his attention back to the Paper, eyes darting over to Jason who was practically going beyond your personal space with how close he was. 

He could say the same for the unsteady Leatherface, the disgusting man making gross noises that cringed Michaels hearing. He couldn’t have sniffled the snot in his nose any louder. 

The page turned, Jason’s head was craned down so low, his gloved hands palmed on his lap and his back lowered, crouching down in his sitting position so he could view a better look at the pictures and hear you clearly with his poor vision. He enjoyed it when you read, even though Mommy may have taught him herself, he had forgiven thirty percent of what he learned over the past killing sprees.

“B; B is for Ballon.” You claimed kindly, giving all three of them the moment to take in the picture of the blue ballon painted on the white poster of paper. 

“C. C is for cat.” You said, a smile coming to your face when you gave the intake of the picture of a gray stripped cat smiling kindly at the readers. 

 

“D. D is for-” Just as soon as your fingers flipped the page over to reveal a picture of a brown dog with it’s pink tongue sticking out of its oval head, Freddy decided now would be the appropriate time to add his two cents.

“Dick.” Freddy cackled, completely ruining the moment you shared from his spot in the room, sitting by the fire place in his favorite comforting green chair; both clawed and bare hand resting on his stomach. 

Completely disturbed, Leatherface screamed in out rage, suddenly shoving his chainsaw straight into the air and nearly cutting your person as he raised it above his head, the machine rawring as a muffled groan filled the room; Jason jerked back, hearing him let out loud exhale of surprise at the naughty word used. The hockey masked man with holding the lost child in him turned his head in Freddy’s direction, trying to comprehend exactly how horribly claimed the name was as his Mommy spoke to him in his head. 

“Such a disgusting creature he is! Give him a taste of his own medicine, baby. Fredrick will need to learn to stop using these revolting words.” She hissed, encouraging her child up as Jason did as he was told, slipping his long knife off the bed and charging over towards the grown demon, upset that he not only possibly offended you, but his Mommy none the less! 

You stared at the book, not even trying to look around at your sudden surroundings as everyone went buck wild, Leatherface twirling around as he proved to everyone that his chainsaw was glorious as he grasped it tightly and continued to thrust it into the air, his muffled cries continuing. You heard a loud crash, not even jumping at the startling noise as Freddy sputtered a swear of insults. 

“You dishusying...Probbing...Ashhole-” A wham before a distant sound of collapsing ended the brutal dispute between the two, resuming onto Leatherface who was in a desperate attempt to start a duel with the two killers, jumping out of the created hole which left you and Michael to yourselves. 

You turned the page, continuing on with where you left off. 

“E. E is for engi-” You let out a final gasp when the book was violently shoved out of your hands, watching in quiet shock as Michaels hands shook with rage, splitting the child’s book into a painful two before throwing it else where across the room, his masked head turning to look at you with expectation. 

“You didn’t like that book?” You asked him softly, trying to understand why everyone was in such a crummy mood. Why did Night Reading Tuesdays always end up like this? You needed an answer, not that you were expecting any from the ones who were interested, unlike a certain Tit who made himself clear out of plain sight. 

Michael slowly shook his head, not afraid to share his opinion and not willing to make up for it. Your heart deflated, feeling slightly stupid but sighing as you continued on, hopefully, hearing what they probably wanted to do could make the nights more enjoyable for them all. 

“Well, would you guys-I mean, you personally, Michael, would you like it if I read a different story instead? One more mature or...” You tried to make it clear through your head, your voice falling down when Michael stood and approached the bookshelf, taking out a book with out hesitance. 

You felt yourself instantly become uncomfortable, your wet mouth drying and feelings over washing with embarrassment as Michael turned around to reveal the book he desired for you to read. 

“Uh...I don’t really...It is kind of long looking and I don’t think everyone is going to like it, but I can read it to just you, if you want.” You explained, looking over The Silence Of the Lambs cover photo plastered onto the thick book, not surprised Michael was actually wanting someone to read to him or he was interested in such a good book. 

You weren’t too big on horrors yourself, but if it was what Michael Myers wanted, it was what Michael Myers would get. 

“Ahh! Ahhh! Hnnghh-Haaa! Hahaha, haaa! Genngh!” The inclosing voice and familiar sound of a chainsaw coming in gave you moments to spare as Leatherface aimlessly threw the still turned on chainsaw onto the floor through the broken hole of the wall before diving into the wooden cabin, whimpering and snorting like a pig as he struggled to hide his skin underneath the mattress. The chainsaw dug into the floors, scrapping away with smaller pieces as it ate at the wood. 

You leapt up from your spot, coming over towards the hole in time to see Jason pop up, looking up at you with his pointed knife in hand.

“No, Jason. You need to learn how to get along, Freddy may have upset you but you need to forgive. You can’t go around trying to kill every person who gets in your way; I get upset too buddy, but you don’t see me going around and slashing them into pieces. You need to control your impulse, you’re not going to make friends that way.” You scolded the killer, seeing how his broken and slanted black eyes stared into yours for a moment, looking away shamefully down at the ground, your scolding getting the best of his mind. 

Jason’s shoulders slumped, shoving his knife down into the ground as you moved out the way, swinging yourself around in time to see Michael holding the mattress over his head, looking down at Leatherface who was lying on his back messily, the tallest of murderers obviously encouraging Jason to continue on with his expected act. 

“Michael! Put that down!” You nearly shouted in rage, the killer’s head nearly snapping up as if he had forgotten you were still with in his presence. He did as he was told, dropping the mattress down ungracefully, Leatherface snorting with displeasure but not bothering to remove himself from his safe spot. 

“Where’s Freddy?” You asked, glancing behind you only to find that Jason had vanished long ago, leaving open the empty fogged spot of the new draft in the cabin until you turned back over, Jason standing in front of you as your heart picked up pace. 

Jason shrugged his shoulders with a slump, making him look much like a basset hound with his droopy gaze and blood shot eyes. You let out a sigh, feeling yourself over come with a headache as you rubbed at your forehead. No one said your life was going to exactly be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

You moaned into your sandwich, taste buds exploding with flavor of the mayo, ham, fresh tomato and bread accompanied with other sliced spices as you munched away. 

Lunch time was probably your favorite time, already feeding the restrained Leatherface even though he munched on a flying creature from the outside not even minutes ago while Jason hid else where to eat his food in peace, even though he wasn’t required to eat he enjoyed the feeling on his gums, missing the old days when he was just so innocent in young. 

He was too self conscious to even remove his mask around the others, revealing not only his horrid disfigured features but his true child self. 

You could care less if Freddy ate or not, the dream demon being wherever he was located at which was thankfully not in your home. 

Through the past few moments, you hadn’t felt all to comfortable upon entering the kitchen, feeling as if everything was out of place and you were under a surveillance eye. 

You placed your sandwich down onto the plate, swallowing whatever munched food you contained in your mouth and hollow cheeks before you lifted up and cupped your palm around a glass of lemonade, washing down the food with the sweet home made liquid made with the help of a willing Jason. He was improving and learning to live among the humans again, wanting him to actually do things on his own before he finally left for his real home. 

You went back to your food once more, through the midway of chewing and being lost in thought, you froze like stone and carefully pried the sandwich away from your lips and back onto the foam ivory plate. 

“Michael,” You started, not even needing to guess who forgot females were sensitive about how men touched them in certain ways. 

“you’re way too close-You’re practically on top of my ass!” You exclaimed when you moved to the side, feeling a part of him on your lower rear as your voice panicked with the smallest bit of humor. With out willingly move, you moved yourself, watching as he completely ignored you as you rubbed your behind. He reached above the cabinets, pulling out a small sugary treat from it’s box before contently leaving the room in his calm long stride.


	3. Chapter 3

You murmured to yourself as you cleaned up on the coffee table, removing any sources of askew mail, scratch, pens and pornographic doodles left by Freddy as an insult to the injury of making you dream of having a bloody shower. Not letting him get to you too much, you ignored the profanities and gestures until you realized how quiet the house was, save for the occasional bump coming from one of the rooms above. 

It was slightly nice, everyone occupied or just resting themselves on a warm breezed day that went slow to its own pace. 

Just as you stood up and attempted to enter the kitchen, Michael was leaving himself. You accidentally brushed up against him, your entire chest practically grazing his torso as you both tried to make a sharp turn, finding yourself stuck as he froze and stared down at you, daring yourself to look up into his dark masked eyes. 

You were trapped between the door way, The Shape, and your confined girls which were possibly making themselves hard by the sudden graze. Why was today the perfect day to not wear a bra? Freddy snatched them all up. But of course. 

You swallowed, your mind flickering on and off as words tried to form and make sense. 

“You wanna move or...” You trailed off dramatically, glancing down at your chest to show the obvious discomfort between the two of you while Michael craned his neck down to see what you were trying to get at. You couldn’t even tell what he was looking at, The Shape always needing to look down when it came to talking to you. With his hooded eyes, it didn’t help your state of mind as much. 

“Yeah. Okay then.” You conformed when it was clear none of you would be making any movements. You were glued between the masked figure of a man and a doorway. You counted down the seconds in your head, shifting every now and then in hopes of finding the ease of tension. 

“Michael please move.” You asked, staring off into the distance of fifty seconds and counting drifted by. 

“Move.” You pleaded. No avail in return. 

“Please.”

Silence. 

“Seriously.” 

Was Michael even mute or just rebellious against speaking? 

“Mmmm!” 

“Leatherface-Stop!” You cried out at the sudden hum, knowing that all to familiar noise as the sounds of storming footsteps tumbled down the steps, the feeling in your gut warning you that the man would be trigged just as soon as he saw you both caught in the intentional act. 

“Jason!” You called out frantically, hoping that your favorite companion could come to your rescue. 

“Help Jason! Michael and Leatherface are bullying me!” You complained childishly, only being aware of the one way Jason could be on your case was by setting a false complaint of disturbance towards the Crystal Camp Lake killer. You mentally kicked yourself, realizing how pathetic and weak you must have looked. Michael knew of your uncomfortable perks, Jason however, didn’t. Freddy was a different story while Leatherface was a prayer you hoped he wasn’t aware of. 

Jason was down with in seconds, yanking Leatherface by the collar and shoving him away into the wall as the man began to wail and dry sob, Jason’s stomping clear that he was heart content on protecting you after everything you’ve ever given him and everyone else. His Mother always taught him manners and that if you wanted to receive you needed to give. 

Without a second to spare before Michael and you could notice, you were suddenly yanked out away by your arm pits from your confined space, being held by Jason closely as he scouted out of the kitchen and raced up the steps, not before stomping on the Family Jewels of the squealing massacre killer. Jason took his time up the steps, completely ignoring the fact your own two pair of active feet could do the same, just much more quicker. 

“Oh. Okay Jason, I think I’m good.” You explained to him as kindly as you could, not wanting to hurt his feelings as you let out a small giggle, allowing yourself to fall out of his arm as he led you towards his room, making it obvious he wanted to spend time with you anyway and make you forget about the ‘bullies’. 

You had promised him that you guys would paint one day, and it seemed as if today would be that day. You couldn’t deny the little-big guy. They were all that you had, after all.


End file.
